


Flightless Birds On Sunny Days

by AuroraKant



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A 10th Birthday To Remember, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Copious Amounts Of Ice Cream, Cute, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Fluff, Gen, Sweet, This is The Fluffiest Thing I Will Ever Write, YeetDC2020, Young Dick Grayson, puns, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant
Summary: “I want chocolate ice cream, Bruce”“You already had ice cream today, chum”“Yeah, but today is my birthday and I’m finally ten years old. I deserve 10 scoops of ice cream. That is the law. And you don’t want to break the law, Bruce. You areBatmanafter all!”Or: Dick is celebrating his birthday. It is the best day ever.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 35
Kudos: 225
Collections: Gotham Square (Batfam Discord Fics)





	Flightless Birds On Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sElkieNight60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sElkieNight60/gifts).



> Hello!  
> I was triple dog dared by the wonderful Selkie from the Discord (and from AO3) to write the fluffiest piece of fluff i could ever write. I complied.  
> I hope all of you enjoy this absolut piece of pure sugar and don't get caries!   
> Bookmarks, Comments, Kudos and the Knowledge that you enjoyed it make me happy! <3

“I want chocolate ice cream, Bruce”

“You already had ice cream today, chum”

“Yeah, but today is my birthday and I’m finally ten years old. I deserve 10 scoops of ice cream. That is the law. And you don’t want to break the law, Bruce. You are _Batman_ after all!”

Bruce looked at the small face grinning up at him, dark smudges of the previous bowl of ice cream still decorating his mouth and nose, and he could feel his heart melt. A bit like the rest of the ice cream left in his own bowl.

But how was Bruce supposed to focus on his own food, when Dick was right there, being the cutest and most adorable kid, he had ever seen.

It was weird to think about the fact that not even two full years ago Bruce hadn’t known Dick, hadn’t known how much one night and one whirlwind of a kid would change his life. It felt unreal to think back to the Manor as a place of silence and serenity when it came closer to a jungle gym these days.

Most days. Not today.

Today, Bruce had decided that the best gift he could give Dick would be a day spend together, just the two of them. Of course, should that fail, Bruce had also bought every new video game he could think of, even though, judging by the pure joy radiating from the boy at his side, those wouldn’t be needed.

Unless Bruce wanted something to bribe Dick with, should the acrobat once again decide that he didn’t need sleep.

Alfred might ‘tsk’ at Bruce’s way of getting Dick to bed at 10pm sharp on a school night, but it worked. And Bruce might be Batman, but he wasn’t above a bit of bribery in his own house.

It was a sunny day, and Bruce thanked every deity out there, that Dick’s birthday had been graced by one of the maybe ten cloud free days Gotham got each year. The sun had only just reached its peak, and Bruce was already exhausted.

Content, but exhausted.

Dick had woken him up at 6 o’clock by bouncing on his bed and declaring Bruce the loser in a game of catch Bruce hadn’t even known they were playing. It hadn’t gotten any less turbulent after Bruce had managed to keep his eyes open long enough to roll out of bed.

No, Dick had pulled him into the bathroom and told him to hurry up, since apparently Alfred had prepared a super-secret, super-awesome super-breakfast and Bruce wouldn’t get any of it if he came down late.

After a truly exquisite breakfast – though Bruce had to scowl when he saw that his pancakes were cut in the shape of the Green Lantern symbol – Dick had demanded they go and see the sunrise above Gotham harbor together. Not even Bruce telling him that they would be too late for that, had been able to change Dick’s mind. Or his wish to leave the house right this minute.

And… of course, they had been too late. But there had been no time for Dick to get sad, a group of seals playing in the water close to the pier they were standing on. This time Bruce knew just what deity he had to thank specifically, and he set a reminder on his phone to call Arthur later.

Dick’s next goal for his super-awesome, super-epic birthday-day had been the zoo. Where they still resided, Bruce closing his eyes for a moment as the sun warmed his soul and Dick’s laughter at the antics of the penguins, they had seen only moments earlier, warmed his heart.

This was their lunch break. A lunch break in an ice café in the middle of a busy zoo on a Saturday, but Bruce had never felt happier than he did right now, with sugar and love flooding his veins. 

“Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuce.”

“Yes, Dick”

“Can I please, please, please have another ice cream?”

Alfred would kill Bruce the moment he stepped back into the Manor. But Bruce peeled open one of his heavy eyelids, glancing at Dick, who had pushed his own chair closer and closer to Bruce, and made the decision that whatever wrath Alfred might reign over him, it would be totally worth it:

“Sure, chum”

“You are the best! Thanks!”

There were worlds out there in which Bruce didn’t have this, in which Dick Grayson didn’t tumble through the hallways of the Manor, didn’t swing from a chandelier, didn’t butcher the English language. There were worlds out there in which Bruce wasn’t this happy.

He had no desire to ever visit any of them at all. A world without his kid was not a world Bruce wanted to know.

“I am back!”

Bruce could see that, just as he could see the two new bowls carefully balanced in Dick’s hand as well. He didn’t even have to ask, his raised eyebrow enough to turn the grin on Dick’s face sheepish and to melt his own heart a bit further:

“I thought you would appreciate some more ice cream as well. You let your old one melt, you big softy”

“Was that a pun?”

“No? Why would you ask?”

Bruce couldn’t keep himself from smiling, and when he pulled Dick closer, the small body fitting perfectly into the hug Bruce offered, he could feel Dick chuckle as well:

“I thought we decided that you would get the zoo and I would get a pun-free zone. Or do I have to send you to pun-jail now?”

Dick was full on laughing by the time he answered:

“Don’t you mean a pun-ishment!”

For a moment Bruce’s heart stopped. He loved this kid. He didn’t just care for him or like him or appreciate him. No, Bruce Wayne loved this kid like a son. Hearing Dick’s horrible pun – and one that was truly Bruce’s own fault – had been the wow-moment he needed.

He… he would do everything for this kid, his heart full and bursting and swimming in love. And if that love meant letting Dick eat ten bowls of ice cream until he wanted to throw up or listening to one pun after the other… then there was nothing Bruce would rather do.

“Yes, yes, all the pun-ishments for you… like me eating all of this ice cream alone!”

“Traitor! Take that back, Bruce!”

“I love you, chum”

For a moment Dick stopped, his mouth still open in mock offend, before it snapped shut, the biggest grin Bruce had ever seen dancing across Dick’s face. Dick’s arms tightened, where they had previously begun to slip away, Dick probably more than ready to dig into his ice cream. Well, now the ice cream seemed forgotten, Dick’s face buried in Bruce’s shoulder, his voice soft when he murmured:

“I love you too, B, but don’t tell Alfred. I promised him he would be the first one to hear me say it.”

Bruce would promise him the world.


End file.
